Sintiendo por primera vez
by Catuu
Summary: TERMINADO Vegeta y Bulma se ven enfrentados cara a cara a sus sentimientos...talvez lo mejor sea olvidar...talvez no. Dejen reviews
1. Una procupación que intriga

Sintiendo por primera vez

Hola! Soe Hanon Kamakari y este es mi primer fic BulmaxVegeta, la verdad me e pasado los últimos días leyendo de estos fics así que espero haber aprendido algo y que no sea tan malo el fic -! Espero que les guste! Les dejo el primer capitulo bitos para todos

**Capitulo I; una preocupación que me intriga**

PRRFF-Sonido del auto al no partir

-Genial! lo que me faltaba!- Bulma maldecía dentro de su aeronave roja- Se a acabado el combustible, como si ya no tuviera suficiente con el entupido de Yamcha!-La peliazul salio del automóvil dando un portazo, hizo memoria de lo que había ocurrido hace algunos minutos en el centro, ella había encontrado a Yamcha besándose con una muchacha de lo mas acaramelados- uff –dio un suspiro- No puedo decir que estoy sorprendida, aunque me prometió que no volvería a ser infiel, no le creí del todo-Bulma sacudió su cabeza mientras mentalizaba la penosa escena, se concentro entonces en su problema y se marcho a buscar combustible.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al por fin llegar a su casa se sentía aliviada, se tiro en la sala del vestíbulo y se relajo por algunos segundos…

-GRRRG-Sonido de las tripas de bulma proclamando por comida

-/// jajaja, estaba tan enfadada por encontrar a Yamcha que olvide comer algo- Bulma se paro y fue a la cocina a buscar un pequeño tentempié, pero cuando abrió la nevera…

-VEGETAAAA!!!!!!-El saiyajin había arrasado con todo lo que había en la nevera nuevamente, no había dejado nada de comida, y aunque las primeras veces fue algo...gracioso, las siguientes quinientas setenta y tres no le parecieron nada cómicas a Bulma

-Que quieres mujer?...que son esos gritos?, que no ves que hay gente que disfruta de su sentido de audición?-Vegeta había entrado en la cocina tapándose los tímpanos, estaba entrando a la casa cuando escucho gritar a Bulma y por unos segundo el hubiera creído haber quedado sordo

-Ocupado con 'que'?! Acabando con la comida de los demás, talvez?! O no, talvez entrenando en tu condenada maquinita para luego estropear todo y que yo me tenga que gastar todo mi fin de semana reparando todos tus destrozos! –Bulma coloco sus manos en las caderas y le miro severamente

-Por eso es el escándalo? De cualquier manera te ise un favor –Dijo con una sonrisa malvada en su rostro

-Un favor?...-Bulma abrió los ojos y le miro con atención

-Pues claro! De todos modos estabas quedando gorda con todo lo que engullías-Vegeta la miro con burla y le dio la espalda para marcharse, mientras que la muchacha apretaba los dientes y los puchos conteniendo las ganas de tirarle un objeto por la cabeza.

-GORDA?!...ENGULLIR?! –Vegeta se dio vuelta para observar como la mujer se desquiciaba frente a sus ojos, eso le producía mucha gracia por lo que comúnmente buscaba la forma de molestarle-Para que sepas mono entupido, yo llevo una estricta dieta para cuidar mi cuerpo!- Bulma con las manos contorneo su cuerpo-Además! Yo no soy la que se come todo lo que pilla!, no es mi culpa que los saiyajins no engordéis sin importar cuanto coman-Bulma desvió la vista y se cruzo de brazos

-hmp…pero que escandalosa eres mujer, no me sorprende que ese insecto que tienes como novio te engañe con otras terrícolas…-Vegeta recupero su postura , mientras que la postura firme de Bulma se volvió débil ante el comentario, sus ojos se abrieron y comenzaron a brotar lagrimas- Hasta ese inútil se da cuenta que una mujer como tu no sirve como compañera- El se volteo decidido a Marcharse cuando escucho los sollozos de Bulma, entonces la vio, tapándose los ojos con las manos para que no se vieran sus lagrimas, se veía tan vulnerable, tan frágil…no parecía la mujer gruñona que deambulaba todo el día en la casa.

-Tu?...tu crees que soy tan despreciable? tu?...tu crees que nadie me querría tener nunca a su lado?...¿es por eso que Yamcha me engaña?-Dijo Bulma entre llantos, Vegeta vio sus ojos gigantes cubiertos por lagrimas, pero sin embargo con la misma mirada apesadumbrada de siempre, sus ojos no mostraban mas dolor del que ella siempre relejaba en su mirada, por unos segundos sintió compasión, sintió la necesidad de abrazarla…pero no se lo podía permitir, el era el gran príncipe del planeta Vegita, príncipe de la raza mas poderosa del universo, no estaba permitido que el sintiera compasión por nada ni por nadie…Entonces solo se le quedo mirando por unos segundos, luego suspiro y le hablo.

-Calla mujer...olvida lo que te dije (traducción al idioma de Vegeta :lo siento), ese inútil terrícola es un entupido, de donde yo vengo las parejas se respetan…los terrícolas son muy extraños- suspiro levemente- De cualquier forma no es culpa tuya lo que haga ese insecto, así que deja ya tu berrinche-Vegeta se dio media vuelta y emprendió camino a su habitación.Bulma se seco las lagrimas y se quedo mirando el lugar donde el se había parado hacia algunos segundos, su mirada reflejaba algo de risa e intriga.

-Vaya! Al parecer algo de sentimientos debe tener. ja!quien lo diría-Bulma soltó una risita leve mientras se paraba para marcharse.

Esa noche como todas Yamcha llamaba para darle las buenas noches a Bulma, pero esta vez Bulma fue muy tajante al cortar su llamada ¿Por qué el debía molestarla a esas horas de la noche si ni siquiera la quería de verdad?,Bulma se aseguro de que la conversación durara lo menos posible y colgó –igual terminare perdonándole…siempre lo hago-Bulma suspiro un poco defraudada de ella misma, ¿Cómo era posible que el miedo de quedar sola fuera mas grande que su propio orgullo y dignidad?, se sumergió unos minutos en esa pregunta, al no encontrar respuesta (no favorable por lo menos) decidió irse a acostar. Subió al segundo piso y se dirigió a su cuarto, al pasar por la habitación de Vegeta le pareció escuchar unos ruidos extraños, entro al cuarto sigilosa para no ser vista, ya adentro vio que el príncipe se revolvía en su cama, su cara estaba roja y su expresión demostraba mucho dolor, frustración…pero por sobre todo;pena

-Debe tener una pesadilla-Pensó para si misma, se acerco a el con cuidado de no despertarle (con su temperamento quien sabe que cosas horribles le podría hacer si lo despertaba), toco su frente, estaba algo caliente…se sentó en la orilla de la cama y le acaricio el cabello, comenzó a cantar una canción de cuna, la dulce voz de la mujer parecía apaciguar el sueño de aquel guerrero, su batalla interna había terminado al parecer, Bulma lo miro ya relajado, parecía un niño, dormía placidamente y sin meter ruidos –"Que dulce se ve durmiendo"- pensó ella, luego lo noto, estaba ella acariciándole el cabello y cantándole a él, a ese hombre déspota que no sabia mas que molestar en su casa, se paro rápidamente al notar que ahora ya no le parecía tan desagradable- "en que estaré pensando?!"-Bulma sacudió su cabeza intentando pensar en otra cosa, ¿Por qué había entrado a su cuarto a ver lo que le pasaba? ¿Por qué le ayudo a salir de su pesadilla?...se sintió perdida, ¿Por qué ella había echo eso? Se supone que ella le debía temer, el fue el mismo que mato a millones, que la amenazo a ella misma de muerte en Namekusein…entonces…¿Por qué se preocupo por el?, será que de tanto convivir con el le agarro algo de simpatía a ese hombre ¡eso debía ser! No eran afectos reales, solo un acto reflejo…obviamente si tu convivías mucho tiempo con alguien el instinto te aria preocuparte ¡eso era!.Bulma se autoconvencio de esta respuesta y se fue a acostar algo mas calmada.

A la mañana siguiente Bulma ya parecía haber olvidado todo lo de la noche anterior, bajo a desayunar aun en bata, cuando llego a la cocina no había nadie allí, sus padres se habían ido hace algunos días a un viaje a quien sabe a que lugar (sus padres viajaban tanto que bulma ya ni se preocupaba por saber a que extraños lugares iban esta vez), saco un tazón y le echo algo de ceral.Se sentó en un banquillo a desayunar, estaba por empezar a comer cuando escucho abrirse la puerta de la cocina, era Vegeta entrando luego de terminar con su serie de ejercicios matinales.

-Hola Vegeta!-Bulma movió su mano amistosamente, habían determinados días en los que le daba por ser simpática con Vegeta, estos eran los mas odiados para el ya que prefería mil veces mas cuando ella no lo acosaba con sus desagradables preguntas y lo dejaba hacer su vida en paz

-hmp…-Vegeta solo frunció el seño y se sentó en un banquillo a comer una manzana de la cesta de frutas del centro de la mesa

-No me devolverás el saludo? Que grosero…-Bulma levanto una ceja, luego se le dibujo una sonrisa malévola en el rostro- Oye Vegeta…como dormiste ayer?-Ella sabia perfectamente que el había tenido una pesadilla, así que esperaba que el la recordase y se sintiera incomodo o algo por el estilo.

-Que mujer mas molesta eres!-Vegeta no mostró ningún cambio en su rostro, al parecer la pregunta de bulma no le había traído ningún mal recuerdo a mente- mira que siempre sales con ese tipo de preguntas tan absurdas!

-Como siempre…es imposible hablar contigo!-Bulma frunció el seño y tomo una manzana para comer ella también, luego una risita se formo en su rostro- oye Vegeta…no será que as tenido una pesadilla y te da pena contarla?-Bulma se rió muy bajito, pero aun así Vegeta la logro escuchar y se sintió ofendido

-Pero que tonta eres! Yo no tengo pesadillas ni sueños, esas idioteces solo van con ustedes los terrestres – Vegeta mordió nuevamente su fruta-Yo solo recuerdo batallas pasadas…eso es lo que tu llamarías un sueño, las vivencio denuevo en mi subconsciente para notar cuales fueron mis flaquezas y mejorarlas

-Pero que hombre mas curioso eres-Bulma lo miro con algo de intriga- Mira que hasta soñando entrenas! Eres muy extraño ¿sabes?-Vegeta dibujo una disimulada sonrisa en su rostro, el comentario de la joven le parecía algo gracioso

-Por eso somos una raza tan fuerte, por que no perdemos tiempo en idioteces como soñar…eso solo es una perdida de tiempo-Vegeta boto la coronta de su manzana al bote de basura y se fue nuevamente a entrenar.

-Y denuevo se va…con el siempre es lo mismo…se le dice algo, el argumenta de forma seca y sin interés y luego se marcha nuevamente a su entrenamiento…aun no entiendo como su cuerpo no colapsa con tanto ejercicio –Bulma tomo un suspiro- Debería cuidarse, es peligroso exigirse mas de la cuenta-De pronto Bulma se detuvo en sus pensamientos, lo estaba haciendo denuevo, denuevo se estaba preocupando por el..pero ¿Por qué?, no era asunto de ella lo que el hiciera, pero sin pensarlo siquiera se veía a ella pensando en el bienestar de su huésped…no lo entendía, no lograba llegar a asimilar por que le pasaba todo eso, si se suponía que uno solo se preocupa de los amigos y la familia, pero Vegeta no era nada de eso….entonces ¿Por qué?.Bulma se tiro sobre la mesa, nuevamente se hallaba ante la misma pregunta sin respuesta, era inevitable, desde que ese hombre llego a su casa su vida se había vuelto mucho mas complicada.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Vegeta se fue a camina por el parque, necesitaba algo de aire fresco para descansar del entrenamiento, aunque la idea de un lugar lleno de terrícolas no era su ideal de tranquilidad no tenia un lugar tranquilo en kilómetros ( y no quería alejarse mucho ya que debía seguir entrenado).Mientras caminaba escucho algo que lo estremeció, una mujer le cantaba a su bebé una canción, era una canción dulce y de tono moderado que le sacaba una sonrisa al pequeño terrícola. Vegeta sintió temblar sus piernas, su corazón palpito fuertemente mientras sentía que su mente era transportada a un lugar tranquilo y placido, sentía un calor por todo el cuerpo, su corazón se aceleraba y no encontraba motivos, no habían respuestas…el nunca en su vida había escuchado una canción de cuna, ¿por que entonces su corazón parecía identificar esta música?.

Vegeta busco en sus memorias sin encontrar registros de semejante música, era una canción que el nunca había tenido recuerdos de escuchar, pero si la había escuchado, era la canción que escucho la noche anterior, esa con la que Bulma apaciguo su sueño…Pero en no lo sabia, solo sintió un gran latido y una fuerza que jamás había experimentado…

CONTINUARA….

N/A: Bueno, y se acabo el primer capitulo, espero que les aya gustado! O

Ya se viene el segundo capitulo "un nuevo sentimiento me invade ¿estos son celos?" No se lo pierdan!!! ;D


	2. ¿Estos son celos?

Sintiendo por primera vez

**Capitulo II; Un nuevo sentimiento me invade ¿estos son celos?**

Después de lo acontecido en el parque, Vegeta se sintió muy confundido, se dijo a si mismo que esas cosas le ocurrían por falta de entrenamiento, ya que en sus ratos libres solo inventaba recuerdos absurdos.

Así con esta respuesta en su mente se mentalizo en solo entrenar, en no salir de su cámara de gravedad…pasaron a lo menos ocho días y Vegeta no salía de allí, entre tanto Bulma, como ella ya lo había previsto, perdono a Yamcha y volvían a salir juntos, esto no era una sorpresa ni para ella ni para Yamcha, ya que su relación hace algunos años se había vuelto algo monótona, por lo que sabían exactamente que iba a pasar, ya no había emoción en su relación, era mas bien algo de rutina y costumbre…

Esa noche Bulma se arreglo para su cita con Yamcha, lucia un hermoso vestido blanco con detalles calipsos. Debía reconocerse a ella misma que se veía espectacular, Yamcha quedaría boquiabierto con solo verla, esta idea contento a Bulma y se apresuro a buscar un bolsito que hiciera juego con su vestido, al encontrarlo salio algo apurada de su cuarto (llevaba 47 minutos que Yamcha había llegado a buscarla).

A pocos pasos de llegar a la escalera choco y callo directo al piso

-Auchh…que golpe mas duro me e dado- Dijo mientras se sobaba la parte adolorida por el impacto

-Tenias que ser tu!-Ella había chocado con Vegeta que acababa de subir a su cuarto luego de largos días de entrenamiento

-Ah…Vegeta disculpa pero estaba algo apurada…-Bulma se paro con la ayuda de una mesita que estaba cerca, Vegeta se cruzo de brazos mientras veía como la joven se paraba sin su ayuda

-Hmp…deberías tener mas cuidado mujer!

-A si…oye Vegeta, te gusta como luzco?-Bulma puso una pose de modelo para que el príncipe le pudiera observar bien, Vegeta la miro por unos instantes…se veía muy bien, ese vestidito le quedaba de maravilla…hace mucho el no veía a una mujer tan hermosa…clavo su mirada fija en ella, Bulma sintió esos ojos negros clavarse en su cuerpo, con esto se sintió algo incomoda y se tapo con el chaleco calipso que tenia en su espalada

-Pareces una cualquiera…-Vegeta se dio media vuelta y se fue a su habitación

-Que mal educado… se nota que no sabe reconocer la belleza cuando la ve!-Bulma se arreglo un poco el cabello y bajo a su encuentro con Yamcha.

Desde su cuarto Vegeta vio como el auto de Yamcha arrancaba con dirección al centro, miro como desaparecía por la calle. Casi inconcientemente emprendió vuelo tras el auto, no entendía por que, seguramente para distraerse, divertirse…quien sabe, eran las respuestas mas lógicas que había encontrado Vegeta en su cabeza.

Llego frente a un local de comida, según su apariencia era un lugar caro y lujoso

-Ba! Apuesto a que todo esto lo paga ella, ese imbecil solo se aprovecha de su dinero-Vegeta se sentó en la rama de un árbol que daba justo frente del vitral del restaurante, miro pacientemente la escena, luego de unos minutos se aburría, era solo ver a dos terrícolas estupidos mirándose con cara de atontados por largos minutos.Los ojos de Vegeta comenzaban a cerrarse al no encontrar algo entretenido que ver, de pronto se estremeció al ver la proximidad que habían tomado Yamcha y Bulma, el acariciaba su mejilla con dulzura, sus labios se aproximaban a los de Bulma culminando en un calido beso…El ki de Vegeta aumento alarmantemente, Yamcha lo sintió y miro hacia todos lados, afortunadamente Vegeta había alcanzado a Bajar su ki antes de que Yamcha lo descubriera.

-Que entupido fui, casi me descubre ese insecto-Vegeta se maldijo internamente por dejar que alguien como Yamcha pudiera percibir su Ki-aun no entiendo por que mi Ki se elevo así repente…es algo extraño…BA! Seguramente es el resultado por tanto entrenamiento-Vegeta se cruzo de brazos y volvió a acomodarse en su lugar en el arbol.La noche luego de eso siguió normalmente, Yamcha y Bulma solo conversaban y comían de sus platos.A la salida Bulma y Yamcha se estaban por subir a la aeronave cuando Yamcha abrazo repentinamente a Bulma, esta le respondió con una dulce sonrisa.

-Bulma yo…se que e cometido muchos errores contigo antes pero…pero…-Yamcha lucia nervioso, sus manos tiritaban y sus ojos no lograban enfocar a los de Bulma

-Que sucede Yamcha?-Bulma puso su mano sobre el hombro de Yamcha, lo miro con algo de intriga, hace muchos años que no veía a Yamcha así de nervioso

-Yo…yo Bulma…te amo-Yamcha se puso colorado como un tomate, sus manos seguían tiritando

-Eso era todo Yamcha? Yo también te amo…pero no debiste haber echo teatro solo para decirlo-Bulma le sonrió y le beso en la mejilla

-No…no es solo eso..Yo…yo…Bulma…te amo..No quiero separarme nunca más de ti…-

-Estupido! Di lo que tengas que decir pronto…-Vegeta miraba aun desde lejos escuchando toda la conversación, aunque el no quería admitirlo, sentía tanta curiosidad como Bulma

-Yo…BULMA TE QUIERES CASAR CONMIGO!?!?-Yamcha hizo una reverencia con la cara aun roja, almenos ese tartamudeo y sudor terminaron apenas dijo lo que debía decir, Bulma sorprendida abrió los ojos y le miro fijo…como creyendo que todo se trataba de una broma

-Yamcha…yo…esto es muy repentino, no se que decir-Bulma jugaba con sus manos mientras miraba al piso, nunca creyó que escucharía esas palabras de la boca de Yamcha.Mientras, muy cerca de ahí Vegeta evitaba elevar su Ki, sentía furia…no sabia por que, solo la sentía, para evitar atacar desenfrenadamente o hacer cualquier cosa que pudiera llamar la atención, decidió morderse el labio.

-Bulma…se que esto es sorpresivo, pero…estamos juntos hace tanto…yo te amo y tu me amas…solo nos falta un "acepto" y todo será perfecto….lo juro-Yamcha levanto la cara de Bulma con la mano para que ambos se miraron directamente a los ojos

-Tienes razón… a sido el sueño de mi vida casarme, y ahora estas tu ofreciéndome matrimonio…-Vegeta mordió un poco mas fuerte sus labio, temía escuchar "esa" palabra-…eres el hombre al que mas e amado… Acepto…Acepto Yamcha, me casare contigo- De los labios del príncipe salía ahora sangre mientras contemplaba como la pareja se abrazaba y empezaba, desde ya, a planear la boda.

-Hmp…Y a mi que me importa!? Ésa mujer no tiene nada que ver conmigo..Que haga lo que quiera!-Vegeta se limpio la sangre y emprendió vuelo al Corp.

Al llegar a "su casa" Vegeta se tiro en la cama algo exhausto (se recuerda que no había descansado desde hace muchos días ;D), fue entonces cuando proceso todo lo que había pasado, todo lo que había sentido y echo…¿Qué le estaba pasando?

-"que fue todo eso?"…Seguramente solo fue una entretención…nada mas, es como ver una serial en la TV…solo eso-Vegeta acomodo su cabeza en la almohada, cada vez que pensaba en la conversación de Bulma y Yamcha un extraño sentimiento le tomaba el pecho

-Maldición! Que me esta pasando?!-Vegeta golpeo su puño contra la pared-Hace años que soy un guerrero de alta clase, y NUNCA mi mente a estado en otra cosa que no sea la batalla…pero ahora…¡¿Qué rayos pasa ahora?!-Vegeta lucia algo ofuscado, su cara mostraba indignación…nunca había salido de su mente un pensamiento que no tuviera que ver con la lucha, no sabia como reaccionar…ni siquiera sabia ante que tenia que reaccionar-Maldito planeta inútil! Este aire debe tener algo extraño que hace que la gente se confunda o algo…eso debe ser! Solo basta mirar a Kakarotto…-Vegeta se dio esta explicación algo razonable y se quedo dormido, no tenia ni tiempo ni ganas de buscar otras posibles explicaciones

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Si!!!! No te parece maravilloso?!-Bulma hablaba por teléfono con Milk, su amiga tenia que saber las buenas nuevas!

-Es estupendo…el matrimonio siempre es una bendición "uff…yo ya estaba empezando a pensar que se quedaría solterona por siempre…"-Milk se reía entre dientes al otro lado del teléfono- Y dime Bulma! Cuando es la boda?

-Bueno…Yamcha quiere que sea lo antes posible y en realidad a mi la fecha no me importa mucho..jaja…así que creo que será como en dos meses más-Bulma ojeaba unas revistas de novias muy entretenida

-Pero como que no te importa la fecha?! Si es TU matrimonio!!! Algo que es especial para cada mujer, cuando yo me me case con Goku yo….(discurso de horas de Milk contando su boda y los arreglos y todo eso…)

-Jaja..si, creo que tienes razón, mejor cuelgo y me pongo a organizar bien todo-La verdad es que Bulma solo quería librarse de esa llamada que la estaba aburriendo un poco

-Así me gusta! Toda una novia responsable…bueno, entonces te dejo, cuídate, un beso-Milk colgó aun antes de que Bulma pudiera despedirse

-Pero que mujer más ansiosa…seguramente será una de las primeras en asistir a la boda-Bula rió un poco y luego se paro del sofá para ir a la cocina a revisar unas revistas de ceremonias de eventos con su madre.

.-.-.-En la cocina.-.-.-.

-Joven Vegeta, que le parece este color para la ceremonia? Que le gustaría comer?...Me ayuda a elegir una tela?-La madre de Bulma acosaba a Vegeta con catálogos y preguntas que el encontraba absurdos

-Pero señora que le pasa?! Si yo solo vine a buscar algo de comida!!! SUELTEME!!!!-Vegeta si intentaba safar de la mujer que lo tomaba pare seguir mostrándole catálogos y revistas

-Mamá deja ya a Vegeta!-Bulma se rió cuando vio al príncipe en esa situación

-Deja mujer! Que yo se me salir solo de los líos-Vegeta empujo a la madre de Bulma para hacerse espacio entre los catálogos y salir de allí

-Pero como se te ocurre empujar a mi madre?!-ella puso sus manos en las caderas

-Como quieres que actué?! Si el día de hoy todos están locos con esa idiotez de la boda!! Que no ven que no me importa?!-Vegeta frunció el seño y miro a Bulma-DEJENME EN PAZ DE UNA CONDENADA VEZ?!?!

-Pero que te pasa a ti?! Por si no lo sabes el matrimonio es algo muy importante aquí!-Bulma se volteo para no ver a Vegeta a los ojos, en ese instante Vegeta se materializo frente a ella y le agarro violentamente el brazo

-Escúchame! Nada, absolutamente nada que tenga que ver con ese idiota al que tu llamas novio me interesa! Ahora hazme el favor y no te mientas a ti misma-Vegeta vio directamente a Bulma-…me das pena!-Bulma se safo rápidamente para luego golpearlo en la cara

-A que te refieres?!-Bulma golpeo en el pecho de Vegeta, este se quedo inmóvil sin siquiera mirarla

-Hmp….seguramente tu ya te das cuenta…..estas arruinando tu vida al engancharte toda una vida con alguien a quien no le importas-Bulma dejo sus golpes y se tiro de rodillas al piso-Te unes a el para no estar sola, por que tienes miedo…sabes que serás infeliz…pero no te importa…eres patética!-Vegeta se fue del lugar dejando a Bulma en el piso llorando

-Tu…tu no eres mejor!...también eres un pobre patético-a pesar de las lagrimas Bulma tenia su voz firme y segura,Vegeta la escucho y volteo la cabeza para verla

-Explícate mujer!

-Tu temes tanto a aferrarte a algo que no admites lo que sientes ahora…yo tengo miedo de estar sola?...talvez sea verdad…pero tu tienes miedo a estar con alguien-Bulma se paro de su lugar y quedo cara a cara con el príncipe, se miraron fijo a los ojos por algunos instantes

-Ba! Que tonterías dices!..¿miedo a estar con alguien?¿no admitir lo que siento?...No se si lo as notado mujer idiota, pero yo no tengo otro sentimiento que no sea el odio-Vegeta puso una sonrisa malévola, como queriendo causarle miedo a Bulma

-Eso no es cierto…en este minuto…en este instante…tu estas celoso-Bulma dio un suspiro y clavo sus ojos en los del hombre

-Que tonterías dices! Se nota que juntarte con ese insecto te ha vuelto más…da igual…no gastare mi tiempo en alguien como tu!-Vegeta salio al patio y se metió a su preciada cámara de Gravedad.

-"JA! Celos…que tonterías son esas"-Un latido rápido se produjo desde su pecho…-"e…estos son celos?"…-Vegeta se sentó en el piso aun sin creer lo que le estaba pasando a su corazón, a su negro y gris corazón había entrado un sentimiento que no era odio…

CONTINUARA……..

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

N/A: D Gracias por lo reviews!!! E intentado ponerlos a cabo w Uu…La ortografía no se como mejorarla xD….soy pésima, así que seguramente en este cap se me hayan escapado algunos errorcillos ortográficos xOx.

Alguien me dijo además que intentara que la historia fuera algo más original..bueno, la verdad no se me ocurre la forma, por eso puse lo de la boda òwo…haber como acaba todo!Espero que este cap les guste ;D!!!Sigan mandando Reviews para ver en que mejoro!!!

Bitos para todos y un saludo!


	3. No es lo que quiero

Sintiendo por primera vez

**Capitulo III; No es lo que quiero…**

-Estupida mujer!!...-Vegeta lanzaba los ataques de forma muy fuerte a los robots de entrenamiento-Celoso?Miedo?!...Lo dice como si me conociera?!...-Otro gran ataque salió de la energía de Vegeta-Pues si se quiere casar que lo haga!! A mi que me tendría que importar?!-El ultimo robot había caído al piso totalmente destruido, Vegeta sacó una toalla de un perchero y se secó la frente- Que mujer más idiota si cree que algo de lo que haga me importa….y más si cree que me daría celos ¡BAH!-Vegeta tomó una botella con agua helada y bebió de ella.

Salió de la cámara de gravedad y los vio, a "ellos" de nuevo, como casi todos los días…No quería ni imaginarse como seria cuando se casaran y tuviera que verlo a diario.

-No, creo que este color es mas lindo para los manteles Yamcha... el blanco es tan… tan usado-Bulma le mostraba unos catálogos de telas a Yamcha mientras ambos se tomaban unas limonadas en el patio

-No lo se Bulma…es que el blanco siempre se usa…y tu sabes, es como una tradición… no creo que sea correcto cambiar eso-Yamcha algo sonrojado le mostraba un catalogo de telas blancas a Bulma

-Tradiciones a mis polainas…yo no me casaré como todas ¡No señor! Mi boda tiene que ser única y inolvidable… además el blanco es tan muerto, no tiene vida…insisto, el celeste claro es la mejor elección!-Bulma sacaba de su vista los catálogos que le mostraba Yamcha y en cambio ponía el catálogo de colores puesto en la tela celeste clara

-Pero Bulma….bueno, tu eres la que sabe de modas… mientras te cases conmigo yo seré el hombre mas feliz del mundo… los manteles de la boda son lo de menos-Yamcha besó en la mejilla a su hermosa prometida, beso que ella respondió con una dulce sonrisa y un cálido beso en la boca

-Que estupidos! Deberían elegir la tela negra…es en fin de cuentas del mismo color que el futuro de su relación-Una sonrisa ladina salio de los labios del Saiya mientras pasaba frente a ellos en dirección a la casa.

-Pero que te pasa?!-Yamcha se paro exaltado mirando con desprecio a Vegeta, aun no lograba entender por que ese hombre tenia que vivir en la misma casa que su novia.Vegeta se volteó de forma desafiante y se puso en posición de pelea.

-Ja! si quieres pelear no tengo problemas… supongo que tu nivel de pelea debe ser igual al de esos estupidos artefactos de entrenamiento (robots)…me servirá para precalentar... -Vegeta sonrió con malicia mientras miraba a Yamcha comerse todas las palabras que le quería decir. Yamcha no era nada de estupido, y sabía que una pelea con Vegeta significaba morir

-No tengo tiempo para ti mono estupido! Tengo cosas más importantes en que pensar!-Yamcha se volteó con las manos en los bolsillos, se estaba dando más importancia de la que él sabía que tenía, pero sabía a ciencia cierta que esto molestaría a Vegeta…y era lo que buscaba. Lo único que le falló a su ecuación fue que en vez de atacarle de forma física, le ataco de forma verbal y psicológica… algo que él nunca esperaría de Vegeta

-Claro… supongo que arruinarle la vida a alguien es un trabajo de tiempo completo-Vegeta rió cínicamente mientras esperaba la respuesta de Yamcha

-Que…que dices?!-Él lo miró con fuego en los ojos, no entendía bien a lo que se refería, pero sabía que tenía que ver con Bulma… y eso no se lo iba a perdonar

-Pero que estupido! Siendo su novio deberías darte cuenta…tu mujer no es feliz, y lo va a ser aun menos cuando se una contigo… Basta mirarla a los ojos, da la impresión de que tuviera una vida miserable-Vegeta cambio su tono a uno serio y miró con algo de ¿compasión? a Bulma -Ella solo teme quedarse sola… pero te aseguro que sabe que está arruinando su vida-Los ojos de Bulma se envidrecieron, en el fondo de su corazón ella sabía que eso era cierto… hace mucho que ella ya no amaba a Yamcha, pero le tenia un horror infinito a quedarse sola de por vida.

-Como te atreves?!-Esta vez Yamcha si estaba dispuesto a pelear, aún si sacrificaba su vida

-No… déjalo Yamcha- Bulma se secó unas lágrimas-Que él diga lo que quiera… no importa- Bulma fingió una cara serena para que Yamcha no notara las ganas que tenía de llorar, nunca pensó que alguien le hiciera ver el error que estaba cometiendo de forma tan directa… _"Basta mirarla a los ojos, da la impresión de que tuviera una vida miserable", "Ella solo teme quedarse sola… pero te aseguro que sabe que está arruinando su vida" _esas palabras resonaban en su cabeza, le dolían mucho, más de lo que ella nunca hubiera esperado… talvez por que las decía él, talvez por que sabia que nadie más se las diría... Bulma suspiro y se paro indicándole el camino a Yamcha hacia la cocina para que entraran.

.-.-.En la cocina.-.-.

-Porqué no le dijiste nada?!-Yamcha movía agitadamente sus brazos para darle énfasis a sus palabras

-De qué hubiera servido, Yamcha?... Son solo palabras, no es como… -Bulma suspiro profundamente conteniendo las lágrimas que había guardado desde que dio ese nefasto "acepto"- …como si fuera cierto lo que dijo -Esbozo una sonrisa en su rostro y saco dos tazas para servir algo de café.

-No lo entiendo Bulma, te juro que no lo entiendo!-Yamcha se sentó en una silla que había cerca de la mesa de la cocina-Ese sujeto no es más que un allegado inoportuno, y aun así tu le permites que te trate como si fueran familia o amigos…-apretó su puño y la miró con algo de rabia.

-Él no es solo un allegado!... se que él no es como nosotros y talvez sea cruel… pero…-Bulma se sentó dejando las tazas vacías sobre la mesa-Pero he aprendido a conocerlo… él es una persona como cualquier otra, solo necesita a alguien… un amigo-Bulma se paró y siguió con el tramite del café.

-Un amigo?! Bulma, él no sabe lo que significa eso!!-Yamcha se paró de su asiento y la tomó de las manos- Si te intentas acercar a él puedes salir muy lastimada…si te pasa algo por culpa de ese estupido gorila te juro que no respondo por mis actos!-Yamcha la miró fijo a los ojos, ella esquivó su mirada y se soltó de sus manos

-No seria la primera persona a la que me acerco y luego me hace mucho daño-Yamcha captó el mensaje que tenían esas palabras, de nuevo ella le reprochaba por sus aventuras pasadas

-Esto es distinto…sé que lo mío no estuvo bien, pero…él te puede matar! Nunca querrá a alguien cerca de él, y mucho menos querrá amigos!... Bulma, yo solo… quiero que estés bien-Yamcha la abrazó cálidamente sin que ella respondiera a su abrazo

-Estaré bien…se cuidarme, además… no creo que sea tan malo como todos creen-Bulma sonrió dulcemente mirando al vació-Incluso Goku me lo a dicho…él va a cambiar, solo necesita que alguien le dé razones para hacerlo… está solo (N/A: Recuerden que Goku ya sabia que Bulma y Vegeta tendrían un hijo, así que intentó ayudar a la relación diciéndole a Bulma que no le temiera ;D)

-Eres muy crédula, y Goku rara vez sabe donde está parado!… No quiero verte cerca de ese sujeto!!-Yamcha cortó el abrazo y salió de la cocina, Bulma fue al vestíbulo mientras escuchaba el sonido del motor del auto de Yamcha arrancar, se sentó en un sillón y recostó su cabeza sobre un cojín.

-Talvez Vegeta si tenga razón… esto no es lo que deseo, pasar mi vida junto a él, casarme… -se dio unas vueltas sobre el sillón-Aun no entiendo por que acepté, si en el momento en el que me lo propuso mi corazón grito que era incorrecto… ¡que estupida soy!

-Por primera vez creo que haz dicho algo razonable mujer!- Bulma subió la mirada y vio a Vegeta apoyado sobre el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados. Solo lo miró… no le respondió a su sarcasmo como solía hacer. Se fijó en sus ojos, que negros eran, que solos se veían… ¿Porqué su cara demostrará tanto dolor?... Ella siempre se preguntaba eso, ¿Por qué el era así?¿que le había sucedido en el pasado para que fuera como es?... Lo miro más detalladamente, era guapo… nunca lo había notado pero era bastante atractivo. _"Basta mirarla a los ojos, da la impresión de que tuviera una vida miserable"_, esa frase volvió a la mente de Bulma

-"sus ojos… esa soledad que proyecta… ¿tendré acaso yo la misma mirada?" -Bulma suspiró y se sentó de forma correcta para quedarse mirándolo directo a los ojos

-Qué? No dirás nada?-Vegeta esquivó la vista de esos ojos que lo miraban atentamente, le molestaba ser mirado en general, pero le desagradaba mas cuando ella lo hacia, había algo en esa mirada que lo cautivaba también a él, como queriendo quedarse para siempre dentro de sus ojos y que ella se quedara dentro de los de él, eso lo asustaba, por lo que en lo posible evitaba mirarla fijo a los ojos.

-No se me ocurre nada… jajaja… debo estar perdiendo imaginación- Bulma se paró e hizo una reverencia- Creo que he sido vencida por el gran príncipe de los Saiyajins… es un honor- Bulma lo miro desde el lugar de su reverencia y dijo esto con mucha ironía, Lugo comenzó a reír a carcajadas

-QUE?!...Te estás riendo de mi?!-Vegeta se puso rojo como tomate y la miró entre avergonzado y enfadado

-Vaya! Parece que además de fuerte es inteligente su alteza-Bulma contuvo esta vez la risa, pero la cara de Vegeta era de lo mas cómica

-Deja ya eso!! ¡¿Qué no vez que puedo matarte si sigues con tus insolencias?!-Vegeta la apunto con su mano, pero sin intenciones reales de atacarla, y Bulma lo sabia muy bien, ella se acercó lentamente y se puso frente a él, sus cuerpos se tocaban…Vegeta se sentía confundido, su corazón palpitaba a mil, pero por sobre todo se sentía ofendido de que alguien invadiera "así" su metro cuadrado

-No te atreverías a matar a una muchacha tan bella ¿o si?- Bulma le besó la mejilla y se fue, antes de salir por la puerta se volteó y con una sonrisa inmensa en su rosto-Gracias por alegrarme el día, a sido un día fatal y me haz sacado una sonrisa sincera-Bulma se fue y se perdió de la mirada de Vegeta en cuanto cruzó la puerta.

-Hmp…pero que mujer tan vulgar!-Vegeta se puso las manos en las caderas y se dio media vuelta, casi llegando a su habitación con su mano tocó la mejilla en donde Bulma le había besado-Es curioso… su carácter es parecido al de las mujeres de mi planeta… -Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro-Pero que mujer tan curiosa… -Comenzó a reír y entró a su habitación para dejarse caer sobre su cama.

CONTINUARA…..

N/A: Bueno!! Gracias por los reviews y por seguir leyendo el fic D!! Lo de la ortografía lo mejore un poco (se lo pase a una amiga para que me lo corrigiera!).

En este cap se empiezan a notar mas los sentimientos que aparecieron en el corazón de nuestros protas…Y sigan leyendo por que en el siguiente cap se nos viene la boda!

Bueno..Gracias a todos los que leyeron el fic y dejaron reviews, y gracias especiales a Mimi por corregir la ortografía nOn


	4. Un giro inesperado

Sintiendo por primera vez

**Capitulo IV; Un giro inesperado…¿esto es lo que quieres?**

Los meses pasaron volando, dos meses entre preparativos y arreglos para el "gran día". Durante los últimos días la casa pasaba llena de gente que entraba y salía, traían equipos de música, mesas, escenarios, globos, sillas, bufets y todo lo indispensable para una boda, esto claramente le resultaba muy desagradable a Vegeta, toda esa gente extraña invadiendo "su" espacio… No lo soportaba, se encerró en su cámara hasta que todo eso terminara.

-Toc-toc-Sonido de la puerta al ser tocada

-Hmp… -Vegeta miro con algo de fastidio la puerta, esa mujer llevaba casi 20 minutos tocando la puerta de la cámara de gravedad, 20 minutos en los que Vegeta le intento explicar de mil formas que quería que lo dejaran en paz para entrenar

-Vegeta!!!! Ábreme!!!... Quiero hablar contigo… -Bulma seguía tocando insistentemente la puerta mientras Vegeta parecía perder el quicio dentro de la cámara

-Vete mujer! Quiero entrenar… Además, porqué quieres hablar conmigo? Estoy seguro que los inútiles que tienes como amigos estarán fascinados en escuchar tus chillidos-Vegeta seguía haciendo lagartijas intentando ignorar a Bulma que seguía afuera

-Vegeta!!! Quiero hablar CONTIGO!!!!... talvez tu me entiendas… -Esto último lo dijo casi en susurro mientras apoyaba su cabeza en la puerta

-Hmp! Pero que tonta eres! Porqué yo entendería alguna de tus idoteces?!-Vegeta paró sus ejercicios y se quedó mirando la puerta- Para eso están tus amigos! A mi déjame en paz!

-Pero ellos no… nunca podrán decir las cosas como tu… de esa forma tan fría… -Lo que antes eran gritos se habían convertido en susurros melancólicos-Tú durante todo este tiempo… me has hecho reflexionar… tu manera de decir las cosas me a servido para pensar… -Bulma se sentó frente a la puerta, casi resignándose a que, si quería hablar con Vegeta, lo tendría que hacer con esa puerta de por medio

-Pensar?! Vaya si soy milagroso… -Vegeta uso su típico tono de ironía, ese que le encantaba usar sobre ella, pero al no recibir respuesta noto que el tema era grave, ella no estaba bien, y por alguna razón el se sentía preocupado… ¿Qué demonios eran esas nuevas emociones que aparecían cada vez que estaba con ella?, no lo sabia, pero tampoco se quería dar el tiempo de analizar la situación

-Vegeta… no quiero discutir… no hoy… yo… te necesito, solo hoy… esta vez…-Bulma miro la puerta con un poco de desesperanza, suspiro profundamente para luego notar que la puerta se abria. Vio la silueta de Vegeta que la "invitaba" a pasar

-Esta bien! Con tal que detengas tu teatro… pasa-Vegeta suspiró con algo de resignación -Pero que sea rápido, estoy ocupado!-Bulma se paró y entró, la cámara era un lugar bastante cálido… parecía un sauna, no se divisaba por ninguna parte alguna silla o algún lugar donde acomodarse, así que decidió apoyar su cuerpo contra la pared y empezar a hablar

-Gracias… -Sonrió dulcemente, su tono lucia algo cortado… estaba nerviosa, de eso no había duda-Yo… no se por que te voy a contar esto, no me pidas que te lo explique, solo creo que para decir esto en la única persona que puedo confiar es en ti… -Bulma lo miro directo a los ojos, él se sintió envolver, se perdió por varios segundos en esa mirada, en esas palabras… luego de toda una vida de no ser nada para nadie, alguien confiaba en él, lo aceptaba como parte de su vida…Y aunque él no quisiera admitirlo también estaba aceptándola como parte de su vida.

-Confías en mi?-Dijo algo extrañado levantando una ceja- Haz olvidado en que situaciones me conociste? Quién soy?

-Lo recuerdo bien, me lo recuerdas a cada segundo… Eres el príncipe Vegeta del planeta Vegita, cuando acabes con los androides destruirás este inmundo planeta, y mataras a todo ser vivo que lo habita…partiendo por mi y Goku, claro- Bulma dijo esto como si fuera una grabadora

-Y si sabes eso porqué confías en mí?-Vegeta se secó con una toalla mientras miraba a Bulma con mucha curiosidad

-Por que sé que no lo harás… y en estos últimos meses me he dado cuenta de que no eres malo, pero no me detendré a analizar tu personalidad conflictiva o tus traumas infantiles… no es de eso que te vine a hablar-Bulma hizo una pausa y suspiró profundamente

-Entonces di lo que quieras decir y ándate!-Vegeta frunció el ceño, le daba mucha rabia que ella le conociera tan bien, que supiera lo que él iba y no iba a hacer… ya que efectivamente hace algunos meses él borro de su cabeza la idea de destruir la tierra

-Yo… estoy preocupada por mi boda… por la vida que tendré con Yamcha… -Bulma se dejó caer al piso y se acomodo allí

-Y eso qué tiene que ver conmigo?-Vegeta dio vuelta la mirada algo enojado aún

-No lo sé… solo creí que conversar contigo me ayudaría a esclarecer mis ideas, eso es todo-

-Que quieres esclarecer mujer! Tu boda es hoy en la noche! Has pasado dos tediosos meses organizando este eventucho… Qué quieres que te diga? De qué quieres que te convenza?-Bulma sentía la mirada de Vegeta clavada en su piel-Tú no quieres hablar conmigo, quieres que te diga que dejes todo y dejarlo… para que cuando te arrepientas de no haberte casado tengas a quien echarle la culpa-Vegeta se sentó en el piso algo cerca de Bulma…Nuevamente él tenia razón, cuando hablaba de ella siempre lo decía de forma certera. A veces Bulma se sorprendía de como podía leer sus pensamientos, de como sabía que pensaba y que sentía

-Creo que tienes razón… no quiero hacer esto… pero ya es tarde para arrepentimientos-Bulma soltó unas cuantas lagrimas por las cuales Vegeta ni se inmuto-Hace dos noches tuve un sueño… me vi a mi dentro de 30 años, vieja, miserable y sola… y no es que haya soñado que no me casé, por el contrario, tenia una hermosa casa con Yamcha… pero me sentía sola… él no me hacia feliz ni yo a él… lloraba mientras me miraba al espejo, donde veía a una mujer vieja, que había perdido la juventud y la belleza de la que se enorgullecía, una mujer que desperdició su vida casándose con alguien que no amaba… y una mujer que aprendió a no escuchar a su corazón… -Bulma termino de contar su sueño y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, las lágrimas parecian no acabar, esto conmovió a Vegeta, tenia ganas de ir y decirle que no se casara, que no era necesario, porque nunca estaría sola… él estaría con ella, compartiendo su soledad juntos, y así talvez apalearla un poco

-En Vegita se dice que los sueños son los mensajes que te mandan tus Ángeles para que decidas en tu vida… -Suspiro y se acostó en el suelo-No creo que sea recién que te das cuenta que esto es un error… tú ya lo sabias

-Yo… yo tenia miedo de estar sola… supe que fue un error apenas dije que "sí"… pero no supe dar marcha atrás… -Bulma se secó las lágrimas y respiró hondo para evitar llorar nuevamente-Creí que era la mujer mas lista del mundo, y ahora resulta que actué como toda una idiota!

-No te preocupes... eso es de raza-Vegeta rió sarcásticamente y se paró de su lugar-Creo que ya hemos hablado mas que suficiente… no suelo tener conversaciones donde no hayan insultos- En su cara se formo una risita sigilosa, como queriendo que nadie lo viera reír. Bulma se paró de su lugar con intenciones de irse de la cámara y terminar de arreglarse para su boda.

-Tienes razón… es raro hablar tanto contigo… gracias por todo-Apenas Bulma se paró por completo su cuerpo tambaleó y cayó desmayada. Vegeta alcanzó a agarrarla, la vio a la cara, que lucia exhausta

-"Seguramente a tenido una pelea interna todo este tiempo"-La tomó en sus brazos y la llevó a su cuarto, la acostó en su cama y la observó unos segundos más. ¿Celos? ¿Confianza? ¿Conocer al otro y que él otro te conozca a tí?... Esas cosas no existían antes en su vida, ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Porqué con ella?... Era hermosa, su cuerpo, su cara, todo.

-"Que desperdicio que se una a ese insecto"-Vegeta le acercó la mano a la cara como queriendo acariciarla, pero se detuvo justo a tiempo, él no se podía permitir esas conductas… y menos con una terrícola cualquiera. Iba a salir de la pieza cuando escuchó su voz

-Estoy perdida!... me siento como una condenada a muerte- El tono de la mujer era lúgubre, se sentó en la cama y comenzó a llorar

-Tu lo haz decidido! Por qué no enfrentas tus problemas de una vez, en vez de escudarte en tus berrinches-Vegeta la miró con algo de reproche, ya era hora de que ella peleara su batalla, de que decidiera… aun era tiempo

-Por que tu no enfrentas los tuyos?!... Esto te duele tanto como a mi!-Bulma gritó con los ojos cubiertos de lágrimas, se veía en las proximidades otra pelea, pero esta sería distinta, esta sería más personal… mas dolorosa

-Por qué me tendría que doler a mi?! Lo único que quiero es que te cases para que tengas a alguien más a quien molestar!!-Vegeta la miró con odio, se dedicaron miradas intensas por varios minutos

-Tú no me engañas... veo en ti tus sentimientos!-Bulma se paró y se acercó peligrosamente a él, Vegeta le agarró la muñeca y la alejó unos pasos

-No puedes ver en mí lo que no existe!

-Por qué no lo admites?!

-Por qué no dejas de echarme la culpa de tu error?!

-Pues entonces me casaré!! Será mi culpa y cargaré con ello…pero no seré la única-Bulma miró a Vegeta con repudio

-No me interesa estar acompañado!!!

-Por qué mientes?!

-Por qué te esfuerzas en intentar saber lo que siento?!

-Por que…por que me importas-Bulma se cargó en su pecho y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente-Ayúdame… por favor

-Por qué yo podría ayudarte? porqué debería hacerlo?-Vegeta desvió la vista para no ver los grandes ojos de Bulma cubiertos por lágrimas

-Porque me quieres…-Bulma bajó la cabeza al decir esto, ella aún no estaba segura de que eso fuera cierto, ella sabía que por lo menos ella sí lo sentía… ¿pero él?, no estaba segura de que diría él… Vegeta la alejó de él y la agarró de ambas muñecas con fuerza

-Yo no sé que significa querer! Nunca querría a alguien! Y menos a alguien como tú!-Su corazón latía a prisa, nuevamente ella lo había hecho… había descubierto lo que él sentía, pero no podía admitirlo, no era digno de él.

-Me lo temía…-Se vio una delgada gota correr por su mejilla-yo… a mi solo me queda él… ya no hay vuelta atrás… -Vegeta sintió su cabeza llenarse de confusión, ella, esa mujer que lo cautivo paulatinamente, secretamente, estaría encadenada a otro hombre, a alguien que no era él… se la imaginó en los brazos de ese idiota, sintió que su sangre hervía, la tomó bruscamente de las muñecas y la acorraló contra la pared.Ya no respondía de sus propios actos, la voz de su orgullo se había enmudecido por unos minutos, sus manos soltaron las muñecas de ella y se enrollaron a su cintura, ella puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello…se miraron una milésima de segundo.

-Creí que tu no sabías lo que era querer

-No te hagas ilusiones mujer, esto no se repetirá-Vegeta la apretó contra su cuerpo y la envolvió en un cálido beso, ambos sintieron como todos esos sentimientos reprimidos durante meses salían a flote, era como un sueño… pero como en cada sueño, llega el momento de despertar. Vegeta se separó de ella bruscamente y se dirigió a la ventana

-Que tengas una feliz boda-Dijo esto y con una mirada fría e indiferente, se fue volando por la ventana. Bulma cayó al piso de la impresión… ¿Qué había sido todo eso?... ¿Qué les había pasado?... sintió como su corazón volvía a latir, como lo hacia en los primeros años que salia con Yamcha… Pero él le dijo que no se repetiría, que tuviera una buena boda… él no quería estar con ella. Ahora sí se sentía sola, en el instante que se dió cuenta que lo amaba, en ese mismo instante se dió cuenta que él no la quería cerca…

-Bulma! Empieza a arreglarte! La boda es en dos horas más-La madre de Bulma le hablaba desde afuera de la puerta, apenas la escucho Bulma salió de sus pensamientos y volvió a la realidad, se paró y comenzó a arreglarse.

Ya lista se miró al espejo y recordó su sueño, comenzó a llorar… pero ya era tarde, la decisión estaba tomada y los invitados estaban en el patio esperandola. Se arregló el maquillaje y se puso un velo que cubriera su cara de dolor.

-"Talvez él venga por mi"-Pensó Bulma antes de bajar a la ceremonia.

CONTINUARA…….

N/A: Y que les a parecido?!...Por fin a pasado, se a desencadenado todo, pero..aun queda el temita de la boda ùwu! Veamos, veamos ! 3 Gracias por los reviews y por seguir leyendo este fic!!!

Gracias especiales a Mimi nuevamente que corrigió mi ortografía


	5. La decicion definitiva

Sintiendo por primera vez

**Capitulo V; La decisión definitiva**

Bajó lentamente por las escaleras, su corazón latía rápidamente mientras esas voces que oía desde el jardín se hacían cada vez más claras, suspiró hondo intentando contener todos los temores que sentía en ese momento. Al salir por la puerta un as de luz la encegueció por unos segundos, cuando volvió a recuperar la vista vio el jardín decorado igual a como ella lo había dejado, con diferencia de que en las sillas había gente, tras el equipo de música había un DJ y en al final de todo estaba Yamcha junto a un sacerdote, Yamcha lucia un elegante terno y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, lo miró con algo de lástima… pues al aceptar esta boda no solo estaba arruinando su vida, si no también la de él.

Caminó junto a su padre por todo el largo de esa gran alfombra color celeste claro que estaba entre dos agrupaciones de invitados… Llegó así junto a Yamcha, frente al sacerdote y ante su última posibilidad de arrancar, aún era hora… aún podía

-Buenas tardes-La voz del sacerdote la sacó de sus pensamientos-…Nos hemos reunido hoy, amigos y familia, a celebrar la unión de estas dos personas-El sacerdote empezó con su misa y su palabrería mientras Bulma veía cada vez más cerca lo que había intentado negar por casi dos meses: su boda.

-"tranquilízate, el vendrá por ti, te sacará de aquí y todo acabará… tranquila… puede llegar en cualquier momento, tal vez en la parte donde preguntan si alguien se opone, tal vez quiera hacer una entrada triunfal… quien sabe"-Bulma suspiró y fingió estar escuchando al sacerdote-"pero… no lo veo, ni en los árboles, ni detrás de toda la gente… Kami-sama, donde está?"-Bulma miró discretamente hacia todos lados, él no estaba-"Creí que estaría aquí… que lo vería todo… tal vez… es cierto, él no me quiere, no quiere estar conmigo"-Contuvo las lágrimas mientras pensaba que tal vez ese beso solo fue algo que él deseaba hacer sin nada de tras fondo, que él no la quería, y que no le importaba si ella se casaba o no… -"ese idiota… porqué me tuve que enamorar de él?"-Bulma soltó un par de lágrimas a las que Yamcha sin mas preocupación las atribuyó al nerviosismo o la emoción-"…nunca creí que esto pasaría… que cuando por fin Yamcha se decide y me pide matrimonio, en el momento que he soñado… estuviera pensando en otro hombre… y encima en él, debo estar loca como para fijarme en alguien con su carácter"-Bulma empezó a recordar todas sus peleas, todas las pesadeces que se habían dicho, resultaba imposible que de solo disgusto saliera un sentimiento tan puro y honesto, luego lo recordó a él, cuando salía de sus entrenamientos, cuando estaba durmiendo… era hermoso, él era muy guapo, sin darse cuenta Bulma comenzó a sonrojarse, sus pensamientos habían salido totalmente de la boda, era como si ella no estuviera allí.

-Si alguien se opone a este matrimonio que hable ahora o calle para siempre-Estas palabras sacaron a Bulma de sus pensamientos, un silencio sepulcral reinó en ese instante, ella miró para todas partes buscándolo, esperando que apareciera... Que dijera algo, que hiciera algo… pero nada pasó

-Muy bien, si nadie se opone… Yamcha, aceptas a Bulma como tu legítima esposa, para amarla y respetarla, hasta que la muerte los separe?-El sacerdote dirigió una mirada solemne hacia Yamcha

-Acepto-Yamcha miró a Bulma y le sonrió dulcemente, ella se quedó estática en su lugar

-Y tu Bulma, aceptas a Yamcha para amarlo y respetarlo, hasta que la muerte los separe?-Bulma tragó saliva, ya no sabia que hacer, si antes no estaba del todo segura que eso era algo que no quería, ahora sabia que solo le temía al hecho de casarse con Yamcha. "_Aceptas a Yamcha para amarlo y respetarlo, hasta que la muerte los separe?" _Esas palabras resonaron en la cabeza de la muchacha "_hasta que la muerte los separe"_… una vida eterna junto a Yamcha… por siempre, no lo podía creer, no lo quería creer.

La gente empezaba a mirarla esperando la respuesta, su boca no pronunció ninguna palabra, fue entonces cuando notó que Vegeta no la vendría a buscar, él le había dicho que ella tenia que enfrentar su problema… y tenía razón, era momento de decidir, el momento definitivo, la decisión final… Bulma suspiró intentando hablar pero su boca no pronunciaba nada, miro a Yamcha con cara de arrepentimiento y comenzó a correr mientras lloraba, corrió lo mas a prisa que pudo, apenas llegó a su habitación la cerró con llave y se tiró a llorar a su cama.

-Me asustaste mujer… por un segundo creí que aceptarías-Bulma no podía creer lo que escuchaba, era él, había estado allí sin que ella lo notara, y ahora estaba con ella. Subió la mirada y lo vio apoyado junto al marco de la ventana, eso hizo recordar a Bulma que sus amigos también volaban, así que se paró y cerró la ventana y la cortina.

-Creí que no habías ido a ver-Bulma se sentó nuevamente en la cama

-Lo se… te vi buscarme, estaba tras la chimenea… no hubiera sido interesante si hubieras sabido que estaba ahí-Vegeta dibujó una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Bulma se paró y se acercó lentamente a Vegeta, le acarició la cara y le miró directo a los ojos, luego le besó con dulzura…Vegeta no opuso resistencia pero tampoco respondió.

-Qué haces mujer?-Vegeta la miró mientras se sentaba en la cama

-Yo… creí que tu me… -Bulma lo miró algo confundida

-Qué te que?!... Qué te amaba?!, pero que mujer tan ingenua! Te dije que yo no sé lo que son esos sentimientos-Vegeta frunció el ceño y desvió la mirada

-Ah… -Bulma suspiró melancólicamente, sus ojos empezaron a envidrarse nuevamente-Sabía que pudieron haber sido imaginaciones mías… pero yo Vegeta, yo sí te amo, y no me duele decirlo… -Bulma se sentó junto a él en la cama sin siquiera cruzar vistas-Siento esto desde esa noche… cuando tú dormías de forma intranquila-Vegeta la miró sorprendido, no sabía de que hablaba.

-De qué rayos hablas?-Bulma no le contestó, solo comenzó a cantar la canción que cantó en esa ocasión, los ojos de Vegeta se abrieron y se paró de la cama, era como si un gran ataque lo hubiera noqueado por completo… retrocedió sin creer aunque desde hace tanto sintiera eso, desde que estuvo conciente de la existencia de esa canción nuevos sentimientos lo habían apoderado… no podía ser, él no podía sentir también eso… era imposible-No sé que intentas probar con tus alaridos esos!-Vegeta comenzaba a notarse nervioso-Si crees que alguien como yo algún día va a llegar a sentir algo por alguien estas muy equivocada!-Se fue por la ventana dejando a Bulma sentada en la cama, sola… tal como ella temía.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A la mañana siguiente Bulma se despertó sobres su cama aún con el traje de novia puesto, se había quedado dormida, y lo último que recordaba era a Vegeta irse por la ventana.

-Bulma, Bulma hija, estas ahí? Te encuentras bien?-El señor Brief estaba fuera de la habitación de ella, debió haber estado toda la mañana, quizás toda la noche

-Si… si papá estoy bien… no te preocupes-La voz de Bulma era bastante apagada, se levantó y fue al baño, llenó la tina con agua tibia y distintas fragancias… necesitaba relajarse. Se dejó caer dentro de la tina, suspiró profundamente y se hundió en la bañera, dejando fuera del agua solo la parte de su cara que necesitaba para respirar

-Hay Kami-sama!!... Como voy a mirar a todos ahora… pobre Yamcha…, no sabré que decirle, como explicarle esto, ni siquiera se si yo lo entienda-Bulma sumergió su boca en el agua e hizo unas burbujas-…Y encima el estupido de Vegeta no siente nada por mi… me da igual! No lo necesito… fue mi error fijarme en alguien como él, ahora lo que tengo que hacer es buscarme a un hombre guapo y carismático, que me quiera y que nunca me engañe ¡eso es! así me olvidare del estupido de Vegeta de una buena vez-Bulma salió de la bañera algo más convencida de que todo lo que sucedió tenia solución. Se vistió y se peinó, luego salió de su cuarto, cuando bajó notó que en el vestíbulo estaban todos sus amigos esperándola, seguramente habían pasado allí la noche.

-Bulma! Me alegro tanto que estés bien!!! Después de lo de ayer no supe que pensar!!!-Yamcha corrió hacia ella y la abrazó, luego le tomó los hombros y se puso frente a ella

-Dime que todo lo que pasó fue producto de tu nerviosismo… por favor, dime que hay una explicación para todo esto-Yamcha la miró fijo a los ojos, Bulma esquivó la mirada y se soltó de las manos de Yamcha

-Si, hay una explicación… pero, no me fui por nerviosismo, lo hice por que quería-Bulma tomó un suspiro mientras veía como le dolían estas palabras a su novio-Yo no quería casarme contigo, nunca lo quise, solo acepté por que temía quedarme sola, pero… yo ya no te amo, y no podía permitirme arruinar mi vida de esta manera-Yamcha sintió como si le hubieran dado una puñalada en el pecho, luego procesó lo que Bulma dijo, y recordó algo que sucedió hace algunos meses…

.-.-.-.-Flash Back-.-.-.-.-.

_-No, creo que este color es más lindo para los manteles Yamcha... el blanco es tan… tan usado-Bulma le mostraba unos catálogos de telas a Yamcha mientras ambos se tomaban unas limonadas en el patio_

_-No lo sé Bulma… es que el blanco siempre se usa… y tu sabes, es como una tradición… no creo que sea correcto cambiar eso-Yamcha algo sonrojado le mostraba un catalogo de telas blancas a Bulma_

_-Tradiciones a mis polainas… yo no me casaré como todas ¡No señor! Mi boda tiene que ser única e inolvidable… además el blanco es tan muerto, no tiene vida… insisto, el celeste claro es la mejor elección!-Bulma sacaba de su vista los catálogos que le mostraba Yamcha y en cambio ponía el catálogo de colores puesto en la tela celeste clara_

_-Pero Bulma… bueno, tú eres la que sabe de modas… mientras te cases conmigo yo seré el hombre mas feliz del mundo… los manteles de la boda son lo de menos-Yamcha besó en la mejilla a su hermosa prometida, beso que ella respondió con una dulce sonrisa y un cálido beso en la boca_

_-Que estupidos! Deberían elegir la tela negra… es en fin de cuentas del mismo color que el futuro de su relación-Una sonrisa ladina salió de los labios del Saiya mientras pasaba frente a ellos en dirección a la casa._

_-Pero que te pasa?!-Yamcha se paró exaltado mirando con desprecio a Vegeta, aún no lograba entender por que ese hombre tenia que vivir en la misma casa que su novia. Vegeta se volteó de forma desafiante y se puso en posición de pelea._

_-Ja! si quieres pelear no tengo problemas… supongo que tu nivel de pelea debe ser igual al de esos estupidos artefactos de entrenamiento (robots)… me servirá para precalentar... -Vegeta sonrió con malicia mientras miraba a Yamcha comerse todas las palabras que le quería decir. Yamcha no era nada de estupido, y sabía que una pelea con Vegeta significaba morir_

_-No tengo tiempo para ti mono estupido! Tengo cosas más importantes en que pensar!-Yamcha se volteó con las manos en los bolsillos, se estaba dando más importancia de la que él sabía que tenía, pero sabía a ciencia cierta que esto molestaría a Vegeta… y era lo que buscaba. Lo único que le falló a su ecuación fue que en vez de atacarle de forma física, le ataco de forma verbal y psicológica… algo que él nunca esperaría de Vegeta_

_-Claro… supongo que arruinarle la vida a alguien es un trabajo de tiempo completo-Vegeta rió cínicamente mientras esperaba la respuesta de Yamcha_

_-Que…que dices?!-Él lo miró con fuego en los ojos, no entendía bien a lo que se refería, pero sabía que tenía que ver con Bulma… y eso no se lo iba a perdonar_

_-Pero que estupido! Siendo su novio deberías darte cuenta… tu mujer no es feliz, y lo va a ser aun menos cuando se una contigo… Basta mirarla a los ojos, da la impresión de que tuviera una vida miserable-Vegeta cambió su tono a uno serio y miró con algo de ¿compasión? a Bulma -Ella solo teme quedarse sola… pero te aseguro que sabe que está arruinando su vida-Los ojos de Bulma se envidrecieron, en el fondo de su corazón ella sabía que eso era cierto… hace mucho que ella ya no amaba a Yamcha, pero le tenia un horror infinito a quedarse sola de por vida._

_-Como te atreves?!-Esta vez Yamcha si estaba dispuesto a pelear, aún si sacrificaba su vida_

_-No… déjalo, Yamcha- Bulma se secó unas lágrimas-Que él diga lo que quiera… no importa-_

.-.-.-.-.-Fin del Flash Back-.-.-.-.-.

-Fue él cierto?! Él te convenció de eso?!-Yamcha se descontroló recordando que la explicación de Bulma era casi idéntica a lo que había dicho Vegeta hace algunos meses

-Yamcha…. no entiendo a lo que te refieres-Bulma quedó sorprendida por la reacción del joven

-Él dijo exactamente lo mismo hace unos meses, ese infeliz de Vegeta, te lavó el cerebro!-Yamcha gritaba casi descontrolado mientras sus amigos intentaban calmarlo

-No sé de que hablas… -Bulma recordó entonces ese episodio en su vida, esa pelea en el jardín-Yamcha… él no me lavó el cerebro, esto te lo digo por que lo siento, no es su culpa

-Ya no lo defiendas! Desde que dejaste que ese imbecil se quedara en tu casa han habido solo problemas, ahora te convenció de que no me quieres y que arruinaras tu vida conmigo y quien sabe cuantas otras cosas más…!!!

-Yamcha ni siquiera sabes de lo que hablas! Él dijo eso por que se dio cuenta, por que me conoce… -Bulma hizo una pequeña pausa-Él pudo ver lo que tu no alcanzaste a dimensionar… que no era feliz… -Bulma soltó unas lagrimas, le dolía mucho hablar de Vegeta, saber que él no le quería como ella a él

-Te conoce?! Que estupideces dices?!... ese sujeto no es más que basura, no vale nada!!! No se interesaría en conocer a nadie… él… -Los insultos de Yamcha fueron detenidos por una cachetada de Bulma, vio sus ojos, estaban llenos de lágrimas

-No hables así de él… no lo conoces… -Bulma comenzó a llorar en silencio

-Pero Bulma… ¿qué te está pasando? Estamos hablando de Vegeta! Ese miserable que mató a miles!... Que mas hay que conocer?! Es un ser despreciable!!-Yamcha seguía eufórico sin notar el daño que le hacia a Bulma

-Él no es así!... Tal vez no sea como todos los demás pero… -Bulma se tiró al piso a llorar

-¿¡Por qué lo defiendes?!¿¡Qué le ves a él que siempre te pones de su lado?!-Yamcha sintió una gran punzada en el corazón al preguntar esto, de una u otra manera intuía la respuesta

-Por que yo… -Bulma sentía que era incapaz de pronunciar esas palabras, pero necesitaba decirlas, desahogarse… -Por que yo me enamoré de él!-Un silencio sepulcral se produjo, todos los presentes miraban de forma incrédula a Bulma, nadie lo podía creer, cómo alguien podría enamorarse de Vegeta?... La miraron por unos instantes casi compadeciéndose de ella

-Qué?!? Esto debe ser una broma!!-Yamcha la paró del suelo bruscamente y la puso frente a él

-No… no es una broma… es la verdad, lo siento… -Bulma se soltó y subió las escaleras, a mitad de camino se detuvo y se volteó-Les agradecería que se fueran, no tengo ganas de hablar con nadie… también les agradecería que intentaran no tocar el tema, gracias por venir, y lamento todo, lo siento-Se volteó y subió al segundo piso para encerrarse.Yamcha la miró con algo de odio y se fue de la casa dando un portazo, los demás se empezaron a ir lentamente, excepto Goku, él se quedó mirando la escalera unos segundos, pensó en teletransportarse donde Vegeta o Bulma, quería arreglar esto… le daba mucha pena ver a su amiga tan deprimida.

-Goku, vamonos, hoy no es un buen día-Milk tomó a Goku del brazo y lo llevó hacia la puerta mientras él tenia aún su mirada fija en la escalera.

Horas más tarde luego de una larga siesta, Bulma se despertó. Estaba muy cansada, a pesar de haber dormido todo ese tiempo, la expresión de Yamcha estaba aún en su cabeza, le daba algo de lástima, pero ella no podía echarse la culpa de todo, Yamcha había hecho bastante para matar el amor que había.

Fue al baño a lavarse la cara, luego se dirigió a la habitación de Vegeta, necesitaba hablar con él, pero no había nadie en su cuarto.

-Seguramente está en esa maldita cámara, él no cambia!-Bulma se dirigió al patio en dirección a la cámara, al llegar al patio no podía creer lo que veía, la cámara no estaba… había ¿desaparecido?... no, alguien había despegado en ella (recuerden que la cámara también es una nave ;D)

-Bulma, él se fue en la noche… no te lo dije por que creí que no te importaría… dijo que no lo esperaras, aun no entiendo por que lo dijo pero bueno, yo solo te digo lo que sé-El papá de Bulma había aparecido tras ella a darle la noticia, Bulma quedó perpleja, no sabía que pensar, por una parte era la oportunidad que quería para olvidarlo, pero por otra parte… nunca más lo volvería a ver, y eso no lo podía soportar.

CONTINUARA……….

N/A: WAA!!!! Que les a parecido? La verdad me costo bastante hacer este cap por que no sabia bien como actuarían los personajes en esta situación…creo que Yamcha me salio algo agresivo w .Bueno, de cualquier manera espero que les aya gustado y allá llenado sus expectativas de esta boda a la que le vengo haciendo anuncio hace varios caps xD

Gracias nuevamente a todos por los reviews y gracias a Mimi como siempre por la ortografía D! Si gustan pueden darme ideas para el próximo cap para que sea de su total agrado, gracias nuevamente por darse el tiempo de leer este fic y hasta el próximo capitulo

bitos para todos

Bai!


	6. Empezar denuevo

Sintiendo por primera vez

**Capitulo VI; Empezar denuevo**

- Se…se fue -Bulma no se movía, no reaccionaba, se quedó estática en su lugar por varios minutos, una delgada lágrima cayó por su mejilla, pero fue la única, ella ya no lloraría más-…Talvez esto sea lo mejor después de todo…-Miro el lugar donde antes estaba la cámara de gravedad, pensó en todo lo que había pasado desde que su huésped llego; no todo había sido tan malo, pero era mejor olvidar. Se dio media vuelta y entró a la casa, era el comienzo de su nueva vida, libre de Yamcha, libre de Vegeta… no iba a desperdiciar esa oportunidad.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Así pasaron los días, de apoco me fui olvidando de todo lo que pasó, volví a mi vida normal, hasta era amiga de Yamcha nuevamente, era como si nada hubiera pasado jamás.

Casi no lo recordaba, no estoy mintiendo, pocas veces me acordaba de él, había olvidado su cara y su voz, sólo tenía unos sombríos recuerdos de su personalidad, de nuestros encuentros… Mi vida empezaba a girar nuevamente de forma correcta, todo era como si él nunca hubiera llegado, sólo algunas veces al mirar el patio o su habitación me causaba algo de nostalgia. Aun sin recordarlo bien mi corazón mantenía ese sentimiento tan vivo como siempre, inclusive creo que con el tiempo se acrecentaba… Pero no lo admitiría, ya que la negación era el puente más rápido al olvido. 

Casi nunca hablábamos de la boda o de lo acontecido en ella, por lo que eran en pocas ocasionen en las que me volvía a la mente su doloroso recuerdo, pero había algo que no podía olvidar… la batalla con los androides sería en unos años, e inevitablemente lo volvería a ver… no sabia aun si estaba preparada para eso… Tenía mucho miedo, miedo de mí y miedo de él. Pero no era el mismo miedo que le tenía cuando por primera vez lo vi, era un miedo aun más fuerte, más doloroso…

Fueron cinco largos meses borrando cada doloroso recuerdo, volviendo mi vida a la normalidad… hasta que volvió.-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Bulma dormía placidamente en su cuarto, la brisa de la noche era tibia por lo que su ventana permanecía abierta, de pronto unos enormes ojos se posaron en ella, una silueta se acercaba sin que sintiera siquiera la presencia de este individuo. 

- Mira que vergüenza! El gran príncipe de los Saiyajin como un perro domesticado, como un vil y inútil perro faldero -Vegeta se sentó junto a Bulma mientras la miraba dormir- Siempre volviendo donde su dueño con la cola entre las patas…es vergonzoso -Acercó su mano a los cabellos de la joven y comenzó a acariciarlos- Y todo es tu culpa mujer!...No sé qué me hiciste, pero daría lo que fuera para que lo deshicieras de inmediato… para dejar de sentir lo que siento…esta humanidad, estos extraños sentimientos humanos -Detuvo su mano sobre el cuello de la joven y la enrollo en él- Debería matarte… acabar contigo de una buena vez, así terminar con esta dependencia y poder ser el que era antes de que tú aparecieras -Vegeta apretó un poco la mano sobre su cuello, pero no lo suficiente como para ahogarla, se levantó bruscamente y su mano se alejo del cuello de ella- Hmp… es la primera vez que desisto de asesinar a alguien, no me reconozco -Vegeta se fue molesto de la habitación sin meter mucho ruido.

A la mañana siguiente Bulma se despertó como si nada, ella no había ni sentido la compañía de su visitante nocturno, se lavó la cara y salió de su habitación

- Buenos días…-Vegeta estaba apoyado en la pared de enfrente del cuarto de Bulma, ella quedo paralizada al verlo, no lo podía creer, era imposible-…Qué? No me darás la bienvenida? -Vegeta dibujo una sonrisa ladina en su rostro mientras caminaba hacia la cocina- Espero que haya algo bueno de desayunar… muero de hambre… oye mujer! No vas a bajar? -Vegeta se volteó al ver que Bulma no lo seguía a la cocina.

-.-.-.- 

- No sé cómo lo hice, en ese momento no sentía los nervios ni el miedo que tenía antes al pensar en el encuentro, era como si nada hubiera pasado, sólo lo miré y sonreí algo enfada, le respondí a sus pesadeces como siempre… Por un instante creí que el también había olvidado todo-

.-.-.-.-.-. 

-Oye Vegeta! Qué crees que es este lugar?! -Bulma frunció el ceño y se puso las manos en las caderas- Te vas por meses sólo diciendo que te marchas. Luego vuelves y esperas que te tengan el desayuno y… eres imposible!! -Bulma se volteó enfadada, hubieron unos segundos de silencio, pero luego ambos comenzaron a reír, aunque ninguno lo admitiera extrañaban esas discusiones tontas, ambos estaban felices de volver a verse y esa era su manera de decirlo.

- Y dime Vegeta, qué hiciste todo este tiempo…-Bulma apoyó sus dos codos en la mesa de la cocina y su cabeza sobre sus palmas, lo miró con curiosidad mientras veía como se devoraba su desayuno 

- Hmp… ¿Qué crees que hacía? -Vegeta tragó un gran trozo de pan- Entrenaba… buscaba la manera de superar al imbécil de Kakarotto y de vencer a esos androides -Dio un gran sorbo a su jarrón de leche 

- Oh…vaya…no es muy interesante -Bulma sonrió al mismo tiempo que tomaba un pastelillo antes de que el Saiyajin se los comiera todos- ...no me preguntarás qué hice en tanto tiempo? -Bulma rió nuevamente, ella sabía que esa no era de las preguntas que Vegeta solía hacer, pero le gustaba molestarlo con esas preguntas tontas de terrícolas 

- Hmp… seguramente compraste e hiciste inventos y esas cosas…no me importa… -Vegeta dejo de comer y la miró-Pero si a ti te hace feliz que lo pregunte está bien…Qué hiciste todo este tiempo? -La miró unos segundos, ella no podría creer lo que oía, era Vegeta haciendo una pregunta cortésmente, era imposible 

- Eh… bueno yo… nada, digo… no creo que te interese… -Su cara se sonrojo y desvió la mirada, empezó a jugar con sus manos y sonrió amablemente 

- No sé para qué quieres que pregunte si no respondes… -Vegeta volvió a comer y dejó de mirarla 

- Bueno, si realmente te interesa estuve inventando muchas cosas y… tengo que volver a eso! -Bulma se paró rápidamente y se dirigió a su laboratorio. A la salida de este, murmuró suavemente- También intente olvidarte… -Apresuró el paso para desaparecer de la vista del joven lo antes posible, ella sabía que él la había escuchado.

.-.-.- .-.- 

-Lo último que recordaba de ella fue esa noche, cuando me di cuenta de lo que sentía, recuerdo el frío que corrió por mi espalda, era imposible para mi creer que me había…. Bah! Nunca me escucharán decir esa estúpida palabra, esos sentimientos terrícolas que no existían antes de esa mujer. Me fui lejos para borrar de mi mente todas esas idioteces, no las necesitaba!

Fueron cinco meses de largo entrenamiento, pero mi meta de alcanzar el poder de un Súper Saiyajin se veía cada vez mas lejos, esos estúpidos ojos aparecían en mi mente a cada momento… era insoportable, me esforcé por transformar lo que sentía en odio, por unos instantes lo logré… creí haberlo logrado, la iba a matar y así acabaría todo… pero no pude, algo superior a mí me impidió hacerlo… hmp… que estupideces, me alegro que no haya habido nadie para presenciar tan vergonzosa situación ¡yo el gran príncipe Saiyajin no logré matar a una débil mujer terrícola!... Entonces creí que todo podía volver a ser como antes, que si lo eludía todo sería como cuando pise este espantoso planeta luego de la pelea con Freezer.

Todo iba bien hasta que ella abrió su bocota "También intente olvidarte"… ¡¿Qué diantres me importa?! ¡¿Le pregunté acaso?!... Cuando todo iba saliendo bien, ella abre su bocaza para arruinarlo todo… para hacerme sentir nuevamente como esos estúpidos terrícolas con su San Valentín… BAH! Ya ni me reconozco…

.-.-.-.

Bulma estaba trabajando en el laboratorio hace algunas horas, un nuevo prototipo de aeronave la tenía bastante ocupada, su mente sólo estaba en esas complicadas piezas de ensamblaje, casi había olvidado que Vegeta había vuelto. La verdad es que lo único que lograba distraer a Bulma era su trabajo. 

- Y….lo lograste? -Bulma salio de sus atareados pensamientos para notar a Vegeta sentado en una silla cerca de su escritorio 

- Lograr?... Lograr qué? -Ella lucía algo confusa, ya que no sabía de lo que estaba hablando y estaba algo ocupada como para ponerse a descifrarlo

- Tú dijiste… Ahhh!!! Por qué quieres que lo repita? -Vegeta se volteó para no verla, a pesar de tener mucha curiosidad por la respuesta no iba a humillarse como para admitir que realmente le importaba 

- Vegeta… sabes, estoy algo ocupada y de verdad no entiendo de lo que hablas…si pudieras ser algo mas claro… -Bulma siguió atornillando unos prototipos escala, dándole la espalda al príncipe 

- Lo que hiciste en estos cinco meses….lo lograste? -Vegeta se sonrojó un poco, ni siquiera él entendía que hacía allí preguntándole eso a Bulma 

- Lo que hice…? -Bulma pensó unos instantes _"-Bueno, si realmente te interesa estuve inventando muchas cosas y… tengo que volver a eso! -Bulma se paró rápidamente y se dirigió a su laboratorio. A la salida de este, murmuró suavemente- También intente olvidarte…" _- "me está preguntado por si logré olvidarlo?... se habrá pegado con una roca o algo?" -Bulma lucía algo confusa con la pregunta de Vegeta, ya que no era algo que se esperara de él… pero si la pregunta era sincera significaba que…¿el sentía algo por ella? Un fuerte latido estremeció a Bulma, todos esos sentimientos que ella creía dormidos despertaron de un golpe- Bueno…se puede decir que me falto poco, aun no esta terminado del todo- 

- Qué?! No te estoy hablando de tus robots!...que estúpida eres…-Vegeta frunció el ceño sin entender muy bien el mensaje que Bulma le daba 

- Yo tampoco estoy hablando de robots…a veces puedes ser algo torpe -Bulma rió dulcemente y volteó su silla para mirar directo a los ojos a Vegeta- Y dime… tú lo lograste? Porque supongo que te fuiste con la misma intención más o menos… 

- Que egocéntrica…-Vegeta resoplo en post de protesta- Pero sí… algo de eso hubo cuando me fui… 

- Pero… y lo conseguiste? -Bulma le sonrió algo curiosa 

- Pues… eso pensé, pero se puede decir que también es un trabajo incompleto…

- Qué se le va a hacer! -suspiró con algo de resignación- Como sea… ya me distrajiste de mi trabajo, te parece si vamos y salimos un rato? -Vegeta frunció el ceño y la miró como revisando si no estaba loca o algo

- Te has golpeado?... Por qué saldría a alguna parte contigo?-Vegeta se volteó algo "ofendido" 

- Pero que amargado… supongo que unos helados en la cocina si me aceptas -Bulma le sonrió y le indico con el dedo el camino hacia la cocina 

- quieras -Vegeta simplemente se limitó a seguir a Bulma sin decir nada en el camino a la cocina

- Pero bien, dime Vegeta, piensas terminar el pendiente que dejaste en esto cinco meses? -Bulma de nuevo saco a flote el "yo te olvido-tú me olvidas", tema que para ambos era algo vergonzoso e incómodo, pero ella estaba segura que si ella no lo hacía, podían pasar meses antes de que él lo hiciera. 

- No lo sé… depende, estoy en las averiguaciones del tema -Vegeta imitó la frase que solía decir Bulma cuando hablaba de un proyecto de la compañía, Bulma sonrió pero no salio del tema 

- Depende?... De qué? 

- Eres muy curiosa…detesto eso! -Vegeta se metió una gran cucharada de helado a la boca mientras veía como la mujer lo miraba con intriga 

- Vamos Vegeta! Después de todo estás hablando de mí!... no crees acaso que merezco saber? -Bulma esbozó una gran sonrisa dejando algo incómodo al Saiyajin 

- Hmp…supongo que si lo que siento no me limita en mis entrenamientos, no está mal… aunque hasta el momento sólo me causa problemas y obstáculos… -Vegeta siguió comiendo mientras Bulma lo miraba algo sorprendida 

- "dijo _lo que siento_?" -Sus ojos estaban abiertos mirando al Saiyan comer- Disculpa Vegeta… acaso dijiste "lo que siento" -Vegeta casi se traga la cuchara al escucharla, se atoró con una buena porción de helado mientras la veía con algo de rabia 

- Por supuesto que no!! -Su cara estaba algo colorada, talvez fue porque, por unos instantes, perdió la respiración… 

- Pero yo estoy segura de haberte escuchado decir… -Bulma no pudo continuar por que vio como Vegeta se paraba algo molesto de su lugar, ella le tomo el brazo impidiendo que se fuera- No te vayas!... aun tengo cosas que preguntarte… -Esos ojos se posaron nuevamente en la mirada fría e indiferente de Vegeta, él se sintió hipnotizar, se quedó en su lugar, esos ojos le imploraban no irse 

- Tienes muchas cosas que preguntar?... Pero que mujer mas egocéntrica! Ni por un segundo piensas en lo que les pasa a los demás? Si es que acaso quieren responder tus preguntas? -Vegeta intentó parecer ofendido y molesto, pero la verdad es que no sentía nada de lo que acababa de decir 

-Vamos! Que en tu caso eso no tiene importancia, si tú no quieres responder algo simplemente evades la pregunta… ese no es problema para ti. Además aunque yo intentara saber lo que piensas no me dejarías -Bulma rió de forma leve, y le hizo una seña para que se volviera a sentar y, como Vegeta no acudió a este gesto, fue ella quién se paró. 

- Has lo que quieras… -Vegeta se cruzó de brazos resignándose a que debería escuchar todas las interrogantes de Bulma 

- Bueno… la verdad no tengo muchas preguntas más… sólo una -Bulma cambió su rostro alegre por uno algo más serio, le miró directo a los ojos para asegurarse de lo que responderá este hombre fuera cienporciento sincero– Qué sientes Vegeta? -Se produjo un silencio por varios minutos, Vegeta no sabía que responder, sintió un nudo en su garganta al cual le hizo frente para hablar a pesar de su nerviosismo 

- Que qué siento?... Supongo que algo que nunca había sentido antes…. -Vegeta intentó eludir la pregunta sin mentir, pero esto era algo difícil ya que las preguntas de Bulma por lo general iban directo al grano 

- Y qué sientes por mí? -Bulma miró a Vegeta detenidamente

- Algo que nunca había sentido antes... -Vegeta se limitó a repetir lo que había respuesto la vez anterior 

- Qué no has sentido antes…? -De pronto se vio encerrado entre las preguntas de esa mujer, pero él saldría de eso…podía encontrar respuestas 

-Supongo que apego, dependencia, no sé cómo le llamen los terrícolas a eso….-Vegeta se sonrojó totalmente y esquivó la mirada de Bulma 

- Hablas de afecto? 

- No, tú hablas de afecto… yo hablo de un sentimiento estúpido e innecesario…-Vegeta se colocaba más rojo conforme pasaban los segundos 

- Supongo que son lo mismo -Bulma sonrió y le beso la mejilla- Yo también siento un sentimiento estúpido e innecesario por ti Vegeta -Le sonrió dulcemente y se volteó para irse 

- Espera… -la mano de Vegeta detuvo a Bulma y la volteó para que se volvieran a mirar, la acerco a él y la cubrió en un cálido abrazo, luego de eso la besó dulcemente y la soltó con algo de delicadeza- Llámale como quieras a esto... pero creo que me puedo acostumbrar a tenerlo… -Vegeta le devolvió la sonrisa y se fue.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.Días después-.-.-.-.-.-.

Bulma acababa de volver de un extenuenate día de trabajo, su estómago estaba totalmente vacío por lo que fue a la cocina a buscar algo de comer, pero cuando abrió la nevera… 

- VEGETAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!! -El Saiyajin se había comido todo lo que había en la nevera.Vegeta estaba entrando a la cocina luego de un largo entrenamiento, sus manos tapaban sus oídos mientras refunfuñaba 

- Qué son esos gritos mujer?! -Vegeta se destapó los oídos y la miró con rabia 

- Te has vuelto a comer todo!!! No has dejado nada!!! -Bulma puso sus manos en la cadera y lo miró con enojo 

- Ya te he dicho! Te hago un favor… -El Saiyajin dibujó una sonrisa ladina en su rostro- Que con todo lo que comes ya estás bastante gorda 

- GOOORDA?!?!?! -Bulma se puso a gritarle a Vegeta mientras el volvía a tapar sus oídos – "Cuanto me alegro… todo ha vuelto a ser lo mismo…" -Bulma pensaba para si mientras disfrutaba una de sus habituales peleas con Vegeta- "no, no todo es igual…" –Ella comenzó a moverse delicadamente hacia el Saiyan, cuando estuvo frente a el envolvió sus brazos en su cuello y dibujo una sonrisa ladina en su rostro– De verdad crees que estoy gorda…? -Bulma hizo una seña con su cabeza para que Vegeta le mirara y sonrió al ver que el Saiyajin estaba todo rojo 

- Bueno… He visto mejores -Vegeta sonrió mientras la abrazaba de la cintura para besarla. 

- "No… definitivamente no todo es igual" -Bulma respondía el beso mientras pensaba en cómo había empezado y terminado todo.

FIN O!!!!!

N/A: Waaaaa w ya lo termine!!!! Creí que nunca lo haría…y bien? Que les pareció?...Espero que haya sido un final de su agrado.

Bueno, gracias a todos por leer el fic y dejar reviews, espero que el fic les haya gustado y espero que nos veamos nuevamente con un nuevo fic.

Gracias especiales para Kilia quien me corrigió la ortografía D

Buenu! Bitos para todos y nos vemos (quizás) un próximo fic nOn


End file.
